Currently, human air traffic controller and ground-based air traffic control systems play a major role in collision avoidance between aircraft. Pilots generally rely on their situational awareness and the instructions provided by the air traffic controllers to avoid air traffic conflicts. However, the ability of pilots to avoid potential collisions may be affected by human errors on the part of pilots and air traffic controllers. Often, human errors are caused by factors such as fatigue, stress, or lack of experience.
Some aircraft may be equipped with avionic devices such as the traffic alert and collision avoidance system (TCAS) to reduce the danger of potential collision between aircraft. Typically, TCAS interrogates the secondary surveillance radar transponders of nearby aircraft and alerts a pilot of an aircraft when potential flight path conflicts with other aircraft exchanging escape maneuver intentions with the pilots of the conflict aircraft, as well as dependent on the pilots making the proper escape maneuvers. Additionally, in some instances, the escape maneuvers elected by the pilots may not be compatible with other air traffic, thus creating further collision potential. This problem may be exacerbated by heavy air traffic conditions. Therefore, novel systems and methods that provide automated vehicle-centric collision avoidance without the need for human involvement, thereby reducing the possibility of human error, would have utility.